Cuentos varios y otras pociones
by Fleur Delacour2
Summary: Recopilación de una serie de cuentos basada en la saga de Harry Potter. Cuento No 3: La noche del 31 de julio de 1980, Harry Potter nace, cómo habrá sido el nacimiento? Merodeadores, ligero slash y un hospital muggle.
1. Cuento No 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo los estoy usando para mi diversión propia e inofensiva. **

**Género: Misceláneo. **

**Rate: De General hasta NC-17. **

**Nota: El punto de estos cuentos es el siguiente; narrar sucesos triviales o no tan triviales en determinado momento dentro o fuera de la línea del tiempo de la saga de Harry Potter. Cada cuento tendrá una época, un ambiente y serán cortos. Para cada cuento especificaré solamente el ambiente y época, no haré notas de otro tipo si no son necesarias. Los cuentos son independientes entre si, publicaré uno, dos, la cantidad de cuentos que quiera, según lo inspirada que esté claro. ^__^ **

**Sugerencias para cuentos, comentarios, review son más que bienvenidos. Espero los disfruten. **

******* **

**Ambiente actual: Hogwarts años setentas, sexto año, dormitorios de Gryffindor, Merodeadores, contado desde el punto de vista de Peter Pettigrew. **

**"Cuentos varios y otras pociones" **

**Por Fleur Delacour **

**Cuento No. 1**

Personalmente, me gustaría mucho ser como James. James Potter, ídolo por naturaleza, rey del drama y del buen gusto, nadie puede superarlo cuando de volar se trata. Él es uno de los muchos chicos que admiro en la escuela, me gustaría ser popular como él ó como Sirius Black. Tengo que ser sincero, si ellos no hubiesen existido y si no desearan ser mis amigos, de seguro yo sería un chico más del montón. Por fortuna no es así, aunque ande detrás de ellos como un tonto, y no sea tan guapo y reconocido, por lo menos la gente no me pasa por alto, aunque a veces me fastidia que me señalen como el "Gordito Pettigrew", disculpen por tener unos gordos de más, y por mucho que mi mamá insista en la dieta, no pienso hacerla, no quiero terminaría tan delgado como Remus. 

Debo decir que soy un orgulloso miembro del muy exclusivo grupo de "Los merodeadores",donde las travesuras son nuestra filosofía de vivir ó lo eran hasta hace menos de un año. De vez en cuando hacemos una que otra travesurilla, pero ya estamos más grandes para eso, por lo menos tenemos que comportarnos a la altura de unos chicos de sexto año. Yo tengo dieciséis años, los demás también, de hecho Sirius tiene diecisiete. 

Me gusta vivir en esta época, las cosas son alocadas y adoro todos esos ideales de los norteamericanos acerca de conectarse con tu Chi interior, estar en paz con el cosmos y el universo, oh, sí.. paz y amor para todos, bastante _groovy_, no lo creen? 

En Hogwarts tenemos prohibido beber y fumar, de hecho si alguien lo hace la gente lo ignora, pero de por si está prohibido. Se han preguntado alguna vez, por qué Remus luce tan cansado? Sí, en parte es por su licantropía –aunque no debí haber dicho esto en voz alta- pero tiene un secreto, más bien un vicio que nos dio a compartir a todos. Al principio, eran solo Remus y Sirius, pero al entrar al dormitorio era casi imposible hacer caso omiso a tan delicioso dulce olor que me daba la bienvenida cada vez que ponía un pie sobre el marco de la puerta abierta. 

Mientras pienso todo esto, me da curiosidad de saber la hora, tal vez sea un poco más de la medianoche, pero mientras me mantengo inmóvil, cubierto hasta la cabeza con mis cobijas, párpados cerrados y tensos, puedo escuchar movimientos en la esquina del dormitorio. Apenas se puede ver mi cabello rubio desde esa esquina, pero ninguno de mis amigos se ha dado cuenta que estoy escuchando lo que hacen. No me mal interpreten, no me refiero a nada sucio que este sucediendo entre ellos, es solo que a veces me molesta que no compartan todo conmigo. Bien, no me queda más que investigar. 

Giré mi cuerpo hacia mi derecha, y allí los vi sentados en el suelo sobre sus traseros, en medio de una densa nube amarillenta. Creo que no notaron mi movimiento, ya que no mostraron interés alguno de sus alrededores. Abrí más mis ojos, mitad de mi cara cubierta aún con las cobijas. Con esfuerzo, vi en primer lugar a James, sus gafas sobre el piso, mano en la frente y una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, luego estaba Remus, mirando con curiosidad un pastel de chocolate que sostenía en su mano frente a él, y justo a su izquierda estaba Sirius, con su cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello negro deslizándose sutilmente sobre sus hombros, su mirada clavada en Remus, una sonrisa aún más estúpida que la de James. 

Apoyado en mis manos, me levanté un poco para poder hablarles. 

"Qué hacen?" mi voz salió quebrantada y aguda, como la de una niña. Qué vergüenza. 

James y Sirius se sobresaltaron, pero Remus respondió sereno "Comiendo pasteles de chocolate" ante la respuesta, los otros dos soltaron la risa. 

"Shh!" exclamó Sirius, llevándose un dedo a la boca. "Peter, ven acá y únetenos" 

Retiré las cobijas de mi cuerpo, y me deslicé de mi cama como una serpiente; apenas mis dedos tocaron el piso, pensé en regresar, el frío me produjo escalofríos y de saber que mi trasero serviría como asiento, hizo que toda mi piel se erizara sin control. 

Me acerqué a ellos y sin más remedio, tuve que sentarme directamente en el piso. En medio de ellos había una vela, por lo menos eran considerados y tenían con qué calentarse, los inviernos en Escocia son asunto de temer. El olor del humo era más fuerte y el resplandor de la vela hacía ver sus caras más pálidas y fantasmales, sus sombras proyectadas contra las paredes bailando al ritmo de la flama. 

"Quieres un pastel, Wormtail?" se dirigió Sirius a mi de forma afectuosa, arrebatándole aquel que Remus sostenía en la mano. 

"Oye!" protestó Remus, estirando su brazo en un esfuerzo vago por apoderarse del pastel. 

"Claro..." respondí, pensando en las palabras de mi madre acerca de la dieta, mientras lo tomaba en mis manos regordetas.   
  
Le di el primer mordisco, y apenas lo saboreé, James y Sirius volvieron a soltar una gran carcajada. Acaso yo iba a ser su bufón de toda la vida? 

"Está bueno este pastel, de qué se ríen?" pregunté un poco enfadado, dándole un segundo mordisco al jugoso bizcocho. 

"Nada!" exclamó Sirius aun riendo. Mientras daba un mordisco, noté cuando Remus sacaba de su bolsillo un cigarrillo café más grueso de lo normal y lo encendía con la vela. Qué ingenuo soy, y yo pensando que la vela era para darnos calor. 

"Me alegro que te guste el pastel Wormtail, Sirius y yo los hicimos" Remus señaló una pila de pasteles tras de él que yo no había notado "eso demuestra qué tan bueno somos en la cocina, aunque Sirius no hizo mucho..." concluyó mientras se llevaba el cigarro a la boca, sosteniéndolo extrañamente entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. 

Me encogí de hombros, por lo que Sirius tomó la palabra. "Remus hizo la mayoría, la verdad no soy muy bueno cocinando, pero soy bueno para otras cosas" guiñó el ojo en conclusión de su propia frase auto halagadora. 

James dejó escapar una risa maliciosa "Sí, claro..." murmuró, inhalando con profundidad el humo que desprendía el cigarro de Remus. 

No sabía porqué pero se sentía tan bien estar con mis amigos, pero siento que esta noche es especial, ellos están tan relajados, y yo también siendo la tensión en mis músculos desaparecer. A medida que avanza la noche, siento cómo me vuelvo inmune al frío, todo parecía tan tranquilo..... un momento, qué es eso? 

"Qué es eso?" la pregunta escapó de mis boca antes de detenerme. 

"Qué es qué?" preguntó Remus sonriendo, mientras James se llevaba una mano a la boca suprimiendo un ataque de risas. Sirius se había quedado dormido. 

"Eso!" señalé sobre la cabeza de Remus. Un objeto azul me estaba mirando, un criaturilla con ojos horribles, su color azul eléctrico me dejaba sonso. Era un _pixie_, y me estaba sacando la lengua! 

Unos dedos pasaron frente a mi vista; James estaba agitando su mano frente a mis ojos. Lo volví a ver, su mirada desenfocada, sus irises avellana dilatados, su cabello más revuelto que lo normal. 

"Moony, creo que no debemos darle más" musitó James, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza los pasteles.... no, el único pastel que quedaba. 

"De acuerdo" respondió Remus con postura seria. 

¿Acaso no veían el _pixie_ que estaba delante de mío? Si Remus no se agachaba, de seguro el _pixie_ le jalaría el cabello, aunque de pensarlo mejor, era como inofensivo. En vez de atacar a alguien, se vino flotando a mi en una danza árabe bizarra, sus diminutas caderas moviéndose de un lado a otro. El _pixie_ era la cosa más cómica, ahora podía sentir cómo mis risas llenaban el dormitorio, James y Remus ya no estaba a mi lado, o al menos eso creía. El _pixie _seguía haciendo movimientos divertidos, por un momento hizo una buena imitación de Dumbledore a lo que estallé en mi risa más fuerte de toda la noche, sentía que a lo lejos alguien me mandó a callar pero esa voz estaba tan lejos, que no había punto en ponerle atención. Poco a poco el _pixie_ se fue alejando, mientras hacía los movimiento más exuberantes que nunca antes haya visto. Las sombras de mis amigos bailaban entre si, el humo se hacía más denso, tanto que casi podía sentir su peso sobre mi silueta, escuchaba risillas de_ pixies_ y humanas, y de momento odo se volvió negro, mi rostro sudaba y mi boca estaba seca. No me di cuenta de cuando caí dormido contra el duro piso del dormitorio. 

Al día siguiente teníamos un apestoso taller de _Transformaciones_. Soy un _animago_, eso es algo grande, pero las _Transformaciones_ no son lo mío. 

Oh, Dios. Qué hora es?! 

Mis párpados se abrieron sin que yo les diera la orden de hacerlo. La noche anterior había nevado ya que el marco de la ventana estaba cubierto de ese hermosa textura blanca. Cómo no me percaté de la nieve? 

James estaba acostado a mi izquierda, envuelto mitad de su cuerpo en su _Capa de Invisibilidad_, con sorpresa vi a Remus acostado seguido de Sirius, ambos sosteniendo la mano del otro firmemente. Qué tanto habríamos hecho anoche? 

"Despierten!" dije con voz clara. Remus bostezó, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud mientras Sirius se aferraba más a la mano de mi otro amigo. Cuando Sirius abrió los ojos, le sonrió a Remus con dulzura, pero percatándose de mi presencia, liberó la mano de Remus, poniéndose en pie de forma brusca. 

"James, despierta... " dijo Sirius, apoyando su pie descalzo sobre su mejor amigo y sacudiéndolo con suavidad, ignorándome por completo. 

"Maldición, casi ha pasado media hora de clase!" exclamó Remus, poniendo en pie sin que yo lo notase. 

Rápidamente nos alistamos para clase, y salimos corriendo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Al llegar a clase, McGonagall nos restó cinco puntos a cada uno, pero eso no nos importaba. El día pasó muy lentamente, sentía cómo el tiempo se escurría bajo mis pies, los cuatro teníamos bolsas bajo los ojos, nuestras pupilas contrario a anoche, estaban contraídas y cada paso arrastrado que dábamos parecía nunca acabar. Al mediodía mi estómago gruñía en protesta, el desayuno es sagrado para mi y no haberlo comido, es una tortura. 

Finalmente camino al Gran Hall, decidí preguntar a mis amigos –con mucha timidez- qué fue lo que sucedió la noche anterior. 

"Eh..." dijo James cuando formulé la pregunta. "Bueno, esos pasteles de chocolates... pues, tenían algo más que.. harina y chocolate" 

"Qué? Qué tenían?" pregunté ansioso. 

"LSD" respondió Remus de forma corta, evadiendo mi mirada. Su respuesta no me dijo mucho. Por lo menos no por unos segundos, hasta que caí en cuenta que LSD es una droga. Mis ojos alcanzaron su máxima extensión al pensar en lo que habíamos hecho anoche, a ellos les gusta romper las reglas, pero con eso se excedieron. Siempre sirvo de conejillo de indias.

"Mira Wormtail, lo sentimos mucho..." continuó Remus, su tono de voz diciéndome que en verdad lo sentía de todo corazón. 

"No te pasó nada mal, estás bien... eso es lo importante..!" dijo James, posando un brazo sobre mi hombro, con su otra mano palmoteando mi pecho. 

"Puedo confesar algo?" pregunté temeroso de que Sirius se fuese a burlar de mi "Todo el día me he sentido terrible, juro que no sería mal rechazar una que otra vez pasteles, bizcochos, postres y empezar con una dieta, como lo dice mi mamá" 

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Sirius se llevó la mano a la cabeza de forma dramática y exclamó: "Menos mal lo mencionas, estoy que vomito mis intestinos!" 

En todo el grupo rondó un suspiro de alivio ante esta confesión. 

"Espero que el almuerzo sea ligero, el estómago de un licántropo es delicado..." murmuró con sarcasmo Remus, mientras abría las puertas del Gran Hall para nosotros. 

La comida se veía bien, pero del malestar que sentí y a pesar que el hambre era mucha, solo comí en pequeñas porciones. Cuando estábamos terminando, vimos cómo aparecían grandes bandejas doradas con pequeños manjares que todos los demás estudiantes tomaban y comían extasiados. Frente a nosotros la bandeja estaba llena de... oh, sí. Pasteles. Pasteles de chocolate. Pasteles de chocolate, cubiertos en chocolate con chispas de chocolate. Por un momento sentí como si fuese a devolver el almuerzo, pero ni siquiera mis amigos me dieron tiempo de eso ya que se estaban retirando, cada uno con un rostro de repulsión que podría hacer un poema de ello. 

Eso pasa cuando eres amigo de chicos populares. Menos mal esta vez no fue algo tan terrible, esta semana seguro pasará sin ningún sobresalto. Aun así, aunque me hagan malas jugadas, los admiro mucho, seré su amigo por siempre pase lo que pase. En cuanto a los pasteles, prometo no volveré a comer en mi vida. 

Pasó una semana desde aquel incidente en la noche. Estoy estudiando pociones. Tengo un pastel de chocolate blanco en mi mano. _No es que no sea fiel a mis promesas_, es solo que... bueno, soy un glotón. 


	2. Cuento No 2

**Ambiente: Las mazmorras, séptimo año de Hermione Granger, el profesor Snape y una situación humeante. Qué se puede esperar?**

**Cuento No. 2**

Nunca en tantos tiempos había sudado de esta manera. Al entrar al recinto lo vi allí, estático, inmóvil, imponente e intimidante. 

Tenia una boca ancha y si piel morena, chamuscada me infiltraba deseo, pasión, un infinito delirio de querer actuar. Me acerque a él con paso lento sin quitar mi inocente mirada de sus rudas curvas. Mis pies helados temblaban con cada diminuto paso que tomaba, pero sabía que no podría dejarme vencer de él. 

Su misma presencia me exigía estar cómoda; despojándome de mis más caras y mejores prendas, mis manos rozaron sus rígidos bordes y sentí que mi tiempo, nuestro tiempo se acababa. Deposité en él la sustancia más pura del planeta. Acto seguido combiné las mejores esencias, sabores, instintos, colores fragmentados, hasta conseguir una unión perfecta. La simple y primitiva mezcla de humores incitó mi fatiga y desesperación. 

Asiendo con manos firmes su miembro endurecido y erecto, me incliné forjando su movimiento. 

Sin pensarlo me hallé meneándome de forma elaborado, alcanzando gradualmente un jadeo rítmico, obligando mi propia voluntad a actuar sobre sus fluidos. 

Mi hambre incrementaba y mi instinto la nivelada; pronto noté mi cabello caer sobre mis brillantes hombros, el sudor rodaba por mis relucientes senos mientras encaramaba mis muslos sobre él en un intento de soberanía suprema. 

El calor y el aura humeante que él expedía tenía un efecto poderoso sobre mí, pero no permitiría que me venciera; ésta vez el control de la guerra natural estaba en mis manos. 

En medio de tan voraz forcejeo tuve una insolente interrupción: mi mentor, entró en el recinto y yo, haciéndole caso omiso, seguí con mi labor comprendiendo él que mi hora cumbre había llegado. 

Pronto sentí mis fuerzas desvanecer, el ritmo disminuía y era el momento perfecto para dejar que el contenido de él reposara. Comprendí que, aunque nunca en tantos tiempos había sudado de esta manera, con perseverancia había ganado la guerra. 

"Señorita Granger..." murmuró una voz gruesa. "Ya está lista?" 

"Sí, Profesor Snape..." respondí sin aliento. Ajusté mi ropa, tomé mi túnica del suelo y la coloqué sobre mis hombros. 

Me sentí orgullosa, porque le había entregado a mi profesor una pizca de mi energía e inteligencia. Yo, había conseguido hacer la mejor Poción de Invisivilidad de toda una vida, mejor que la de exámenes pasados, solo con ayuda de un antiguo caldero, mi libro de pociones y uno de los agitadores que prestaba el colegio. 


	3. Cuento No 3

**Ambiente: Un hospital muggle, la noche en que Harry Potter nace, merodeadores y personajes originales, ligero slash.**

**Cuento No. 3**

Les voy a contar una historia de un nacimiento. El nacimiento de un héroe. Hace casi ocho meses que recibió la noticia que iba a ser madre, recuerdo tan bien ese día, me alegré tanto por ella como por su esposo; su hermana también está embarazada, pero por alguna razón siento que este niño será especial. 

Es una mañana preciosa, los rayos de sol apenas la dejan ver su habitación, lleva puesto una túnica celeste sin mangas, de tela bastante delgada, la cual evidencia aún más su embarazo. El sol pega fuerte por ser verano, alumbrando la cama de cuatro postes, el tocador de roble y el armario. Ella se está arreglando sus hermosos cabellos rojizos, envolviéndolos en una cinta azul rey que combina perfectamente con su túnica, viéndose pícaramente al espejo del tocador. Se llevó la mano a su enorme barriga, y apretó los ojos al sentir un breve dolor. Hacía una media hora que había empezado a sentir contracciones, pero se encontraba sola en casa y no quería avisar a su esposo para no preocuparlo. 

Camina con gracia para una mujer embarazada, la veo dirigirse a la cocina para prepararse un ligero desayuno. Antes de descender por las escaleras, se detiene un momento en la habitación del bebé, adornada las paredes y muebles de blanco con pintas púrpuras oscuras, ella y su esposo habían decidido que el género del bebé fuese sorpresa, por lo que decoraron la habitación con colores unisexo. 

En la cocina, no puede evitar sonreír sabiendo que el momento se acerca, sabe que cuando su esposo llegue de compras se alegrará mucho al ver que el bebé estará aquí pronto. Observo mientras toma su desayuno, las tostadas integrales no le agradan, cómo no voy a saberlo si cuando iba a mi casa las rechazaba con tanto ahínco, era imposible suplicarle que las comiera. Sabe que la comida saludable es lo mejor para su bebé, por lo que es buena madre y come sus tostadas en un tenue silencio. Después de terminar, arregla un poco la casa, los dolores hasta ahora parecen no afectarle. 

Ahora el sol está en su mayor esplendor, ella con gotas de sudor en su cuello y pecho se deja caer rendida sobre una silla de la sala. Sus manos sujetan su barriga, y emite un quejido al sentir pasar una contracción. Mira desesperada la puerta, esperando a que su esposo entre en cualquier momento. Si por ella dependiera, ya habría desaparecido para estar al lado de él, pero su medimago le advirtió que era peligroso hacerlo en su estado. Vi cómo su rostro se bañaba de alivio al ver que la puerta se abrió, un hombre de lentes y cabello alborotado ingresando a la casa con semblante alegre. Al ver a su esposa, suelta las bolsas que lleva en sus brazos y se dirige a ella con rapidez. 

Le murmura algo al oído y ella le sonríe con dulzura. Su esposo no sabe qué hacer, por lo que desaparece rumbo a la cocina, segundos después regresando con un vaso con agua en la mano. Ella bebió un poco. Luego habló: 

"James, llegó el momento, puedes llevarme a un hospital?" 

Me parece que él se enoja a tal serenidad que mostraba ella, ya que frunce el ceño y le reclama: 

"Por qué no me avisaste.. yo.. . Hace cuánto que estás así?" 

"Desde muy temprano en la mañana, pero las contracciones son mucho más fuertes y un poco más seguidas, puedes llevarme a un hospital?" 

"Eso no se pregunta" le responde alarmado, besándola en la frente. Sube las escaleras a zancadas, regresando con un suéter para ella, las llaves de su auto, su billetera, y las identificaciones _muggles_ de su esposa. 

"No entiendo" él dice mientras ayuda a su esposa a abandonar la silla "porqué tiene que ser de modo _muggle_" 

"Oh James.... otra vez? Porque por métodos mágicos, se puede reducir el dolor a lo más mínimo, y no quiero que sea así, quiero sentir lo que sintió mi madre, o mi abuela cuando les tocó el momento" en esos momentos me emocioné al ver que ella me mencionó frente a él. 

"De acuerdo, si así lo prefi—" ella se detiene por un momento, apretando su cuerpo contra el de su esposo en señal de dolor. 

Logran llegar a su auto, él moviéndose torpemente en un intento de acelerar el proceso. 

Una vez en el carro, ella le pide que por favor maneje despacio. El responde "Sí, está bien..." consiente que lo primero que quiere hacer es llegar al hospital antes que se agrave la situación. Durante el camino ella hace el menor esfuerzo por no quejarse, ya que entre más lo hace, James pisa el acelerador cada vez más. Llegan al hospital, James registrándola mientras la ubican en una habitación. Ella se siente aliviada al vez que le facilitan una silla de ruedas. 

"Por aquí" dice una enfermera robusta de cara amable, guiándolos mientras James empuja la silla. 

Con paso lento, Lily cambia su túnica por una del hospital, mientras la enfermera acomoda su cama. Al subirse en esta, la enfermera le pide el favor que abra las piernas para poder examinarla. 

"Tiene cuatro centímetros de dilatación, todavía le falta bastante" dice con la cabeza sumergida entra las piernas de Lily. 

"Cuando tendrá al bebé?" pregunta James angustiado. 

"No se preocupe señor Potter, esto podrá tomarse desde media hora, hasta doce horas... pero por lo que observo, tendremos un lindo bebé para la noche" dice la enfermera sonriente. "Querida" ahora se dirige a Lily "si quieres calmantes, es solo que me mandes a llamar con tu esposo y vendré a suministrarlo. Te visitaré cada media hora para revisarte, si en la noche no vengo es porque mi turno habrá terminado. En unos minutos llegará el doctor, de acuerdo?" 

"Sí, gracias" responde Lily con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Tal y como lo dijo la enfermera, el doctor aparece minutos después. James le sugiere llamar a su medimago, pero Lily desiste de la idea. 

Ahora ella está sobre su costado derecho, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. James desaparece por unos instantes. Lily se imagina qué se fue hacer, y sus sospechas son confirmadas al ver a su esposo ingresar a la habitación, seguido por un grupo de personas. Detrás de ellos, la enfermera. 

"Lo siento, pero solo dos personas a la vez.. sin incluirlo" dice, señalando a James y sacando a los demás de la habitación, quedando la pareja acompañados por Zlata Whitten, la mejor amiga de Lily y Peter Pettigrew, también un gran amigo de ellos. 

Peter no puede evitar sentirse emocionado, felicita anticipadamente a James, mientras que Zlata sujeta la mano de su amiga, masajeando la barriga para suavizar el dolor. James está sentado sobre la cama al lado de su esposa, acariciando su cabello de forma distraída. El joven rubio se disculpa por no quedarse mucho tiempo allí, pero tiene otros asuntos qué atender. Le da una última felicitación a James, y se despide de Lily con tristeza. Apenas sale Peter, otra joven de cabello café entra a la habitación, sonriendo de forma fingida al ver a Lily. Al principio me parece molesta la actitud, pero comprendo que esta joven nunca había visto a una mujer en labor de parto, por lo que son sólo nervios y eso es comprensible. 

Zlata y la otra joven se retiran, no sin antes ofrecerles algo de beber o comer a James y Lily, quienes rechazan la comida muy cortésmente. 

Los últimos en entrar son dos personas muy queridas por la pareja: un joven muy apuesto llamado Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin, compañero fiel desde el colegio. 

Sirius se posiciona al lado de James, mientras Remus se acerca a Lily y la besa en la mejilla, imitando a James y sentándose en la cama del lado opuesto. 

"Hasta cuando se van a quedar?" pregunta James, mirando a Sirius a los ojos. 

"Me quedaré todo el tiempo que desees" responde Remus, tomando una de las manos de Lily. 

"Yo también, es solo que debo ausentarme por un momento... más tarde... es solo que me ponen nervioso los hospitales" confiesa Sirius, sonriéndole a Lily con delicadeza. 

"Está bien" responde ella, apretando la mano de Remus al sentir una contracción. 

"Ha pasado casi una hora desde que ustedes están aquí, y todavía no llega el bebé" dice James afanado al ver la lentitud del proceso. "Me preocupa..." 

"Anda, cálmate ya, estás peor que en tu boda" responde Sirius en tono gracioso, mientras le da una suave palmadita a James en la espalda. 

"Querido..." murmura Lily "Será posible que pueda beber algo de agua?" 

"Veré qué puedo hacer" dice James, levantándose de la cama y dejando a Lily en cuidado de los otros. Estoy segura que James no quiere abandonar a Lily, por lo que lo imagino por los corredores pidiendo a gritos un vaso con agua. 

"Cómo te sientes?" pregunta Sirius, rodeando la cama para esta vez posicionarse al costado de Remus. 

"Bien, muy emocionada" responde ella. "Con dolores...." continúa, sintiendo otra contracción. "Se vuelven más seguidos, y no he hecho mis ejercicios de respiración" 

"Descuida Lil, todo saldrá bien" Remus le asegura. Sirius se acerca a su amigo e introduce una mano en la camisa de Remus que está ligeramente desabotonada. Con su otra mano, Remus asegura la mano de Sirius en la de él. 

"Además" añade Sirius de forma pícara "tendrás un bebé precioso, y recuperarás tu figura, para que quedes tan linda como Zlata" concluye con ojos soñadores. Remus aprieta la mano de Sirius, fingiendo estar celoso. 

"Ja-ja.... qué gracioso....ouch, me duele..." responde Lily, apretando sus párpados. 

En ese momento la puerta se abre, Sirius y Remus se separan. El doctor, la enfermera y James, sosteniendo un enorme vaso de agua, entran a la habitación. 

"Muy bien señora Potter, cómo se siente?" pregunta el médico, mientras se coloca un guante. 

"Estoy bien, pero necesito hacer mis ejercicios de respiración" 

"Cada cuanto son las contracciones?" pregunta la enfermera a James. 

"Cada diez minutos, aproximadamente" responde él, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de noche. 

"Bien Lily, por favor podrías ponerte boca arriba?" pregunta la enfermera, sujetándola de los brazos para ayudarla a girar. 

Sirius y Remus se paran al lado del médico, mientras este levanta la sábana que cubre a Lily. El médico introduce las manos, e informa que tiene seis centímetros de dilatación. Remus gira la cabeza observando interesado, mientras los ojos de Sirius parecen dos platos, su expresión como si fuese a vomitar las entrañas. 

"Bien, lo estás haciendo bien" dice el médico, cubriendo a Lily de nuevo. "Si deseas, puedes salir a caminar por los corredores, ir a la sala de espera a leer o tomarte un té, eso ayudará a aliviar el dolor" 

"Está bien" responde ella. 

"No quiero darte ningún medicamento por ahora, está bien? Cuando llegues a los siete centímetros, las contracciones aumentarán por lo que si deseas te suministraremos la _epidural_ u oxígeno, lo que prefieras. Volveré en media hora para ver cómo van las cosas.... y quite esa cara" añade a Sirius "que nadie ha muerto..." el doctor sale de la habitación, seguido de la enfermera ambos envueltos en una nube de carcajadas. 

Sirius agita su cabeza como si fuese un perro. Remus se acerca a Lily para ayudarla a levantar, mientras James le coloca su suéter encima. 

"Ay Sirius... creo que ya me conoces mi interior a la perfección" dice Lily de forma sarcástica, mientras Remus ríe silenciosamente. 

"Sí, tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer" le responde Sirius al oído, mientras Lily finge estar ofendida. 

"Oye! Qué es ese tipo de comenta--?" pero Lily no termina su pregunta ya que tiene una extraña sensación entre sus piernas. Pronto un líquido transparente escurre de ella, cayendo justo sobre los zapatos de Sirius. 

"Oh Dios... se rompió tu fuente!" exclamó Remus extasiado, mientras James contempla boquiabierto el desastre. 

"Sirius, tus zapatos! Lo siento mucho!" 

"Eh.. está bien, todo está bien" dice Sirius, personalmente podría apostar que está apunto de desmayarse. "Solo... debo salir por un momento al baño, sí? Está bien?" desde acá puedo sentir el pánico que invade al apuesto joven, en menos de tres pasos está fuera de la habitación. 

"Oh, no... Sirius me odiará por el resto de su vida" murmuró Lily muy avergonzada. 

"No te preocupes, Lily" le responde Remus. "Puedes caminar sola?" 

"Sí, claro" responde ella. "Un poco de aire fresco me hará sentir mejor".  
Ambos salen de la habitación, Lily caminando muy lentamente y Remus hablándole con ternura al oído. James va detrás de ellos, pero pronto se devuelve a la habitación por el vaso de agua. 

Llegada a la sala de espera, Lily se sienta al lado de una mujer de mucha más edad pero que también está en labor de parto. Ambas empiezan una amena conversación, Lily preguntando el género del bebe, a lo que la mujer responde: 

"Será niño, en hora buena... ya tengo tres pequeñas!" sonríe la extraña de forma cansada. 

"Yo no sé mi bebé qué será... no tengo preferencia... si es niña, me gustaría llamarla Joy, no sé la verdad.. si es chico, será Harold como mi abuelo de eso estoy segura, además ya cuento con la aprobación de mi esposo" Lily ríe y señala a James del otro lado del salón, sus dedos tensados alrededor del vaso. Desde acá le agradezco a ella por escoger el nombre de mi esposo para ponérselo a mi adorado nieto, sé que mi otro terroncito de azúcar se llamará Dudley. 

"Eso está bien" dice la mujer. "Verás que te irá bien, el primer parto es difícil, pero te irá bien, a mi me practicarán cesárea en unas horas" 

"Oh, veo..." musita Lily, frunciendo el ceño. Pronto la mujer se despide de ella, con la excusa que su hermano debe llegar en cualquier momento a visitarla. Lily asiente y se despide con una sonrisa. 

Pasa una media hora en la que Lily se siente tranquila en la sala, escuchando música de fondo de los grupos de moda, Blondie, Pointer Sisters, The Kool and The Gang y otros. Su suave voz me llega a mis frágiles oídos _'Oh this is ladies night, and the feeling's right, oh this is ladies night, oh what a night…' _me produce risa verla tan concentrada en una canción de poder femenino en tan semejante situación. A mis oídos también llegan frases sueltas de la conversación que tienen James y Remus. No puedo ver a Sirius por ningún lado. James se ve preocupado, hablando en murmullos, mientras Remus arruga el entrecejo.  
  
"Mala época para tener un bebé, Remus" escucho decir al joven de gafas. "Ya-sabes-quien está acumulando fuerzas y muy pronto dará el golpe final" 

"No pienses en eso ahora, lo que menos necesita Lily es verte de esta forma... Sirius, Peter y yo los protegeremos ante cualquier adversidad, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, Sirius es tu mejor amigo y será el padrino del bebé, cómo no confiar en él? Yo estaré siempre a su lado, y Peter? No es capaz ni de matar un mosca. Además, Albus Dumbledore también está de nuestro lado" 

"Sí, lo sé" responde James, evitando ver a Remus a los ojos. 

Un resignado Sirius aparece en escena, examinando meticulosamente sus zapatos. 

"Donde estabas?" le pregunta Remus, mientras lo sujeta de una mano. 

"Baño" responde de forma simple con una expresión de repulsión. 

James frunce el ceño. "Sabes? Me estoy arrepintiendo de pedirte que seas su padrino" 

"No, James... vamos, seré estupendo!" exclama Sirius con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

"Serás mala influencia, Sirius" dice James de forma bromista, la tensión de la escena desvaneciéndose poco a poco. 

"De qué hablan?" la dulce Lily pregunta con voz chillona justo detrás de James. 

"Qué haces? No estabas sentada? Te aburriste?" Lily asiente a las preguntas de su esposo. 

Pasa una hora en la que el médico y una enfermera rubia, mucho más joven que la anterior, han visitado a Lily para chequear su estado. Ahora los dolores son mucho más intensos, por lo que el médico decidió administrarle una inyección de epidural. 

"Oh, Madre de Dios... espero que surta efecto pronto, por qué no puedes nacer ya?" Lily está en un punto donde las contracciones son insoportables. El médico le asegura que el dolor disminuirá un poco, pero que no lo eliminarán, el dolor es necesario para el parto, su cuello uterino ha dilatado bastante en la última hora. 

Pasa otra media hora y el médico anuncia que Lily debe prepararse para pujar. 

"Llegó la hora" dice James mientras la misma enfermera rubia le inyecta suero a Lily. 

"Sí, lo sé... siento que se me va a salir" ella lleva sus manos entre las piernas, al mismo tiempo que se queja del dolor tan intenso. El médico reingresa a la habitación, mientras que la enfermera acomoda a Lily en posición, separando sus piernas con delicadeza. Cuando el médico se coloca los guantes, James toma a Lily de la mano al mismo tiempo que intenta mirar el proceso. Sirius y Remus se retiran, esperando en el corredor por un feliz final. 

"Me gustaría entrar a ver" le murmura Remus a su compañero, ambos apoyados contra la pared muy ansiosos. Sirius se acerca a él y lo envuelve en sus brazos, el otro respondiendo de la misma manera. Escuchan con atención los gritos y sollozos desesperados de su amiga, frases como _"No puedo, no puedo, me duele mucho James, no soy capaz"_ y chillidos insoportables llenan el corredor de la pobre chica jadeante. Oh Lily, yo pasé por lo mismo cuando di a luz a tu madre, fue un día maravilloso... De momento un silencio se posa sobre el lugar, seguido por risas y llanto de felicidad. La hora ha llegado, sin ellos saberlo un héroe... 

"Ha nacido" dice Remus pasmado. "Sirius, no sería genial si tu y yo tuviéramos un bebé? Es magia, todo es posible..." 

"Sí, y quién de los dos cargaría con esa pequeña responsabilidad de nueve meses? No lo creo posible..." responde Sirius a la defensiva. Ambos se miran con los ojos arqueados. Remus sonríe, mientras acaricia la barbilla de Sirius de forma afectiva. 


End file.
